One Piece : Une histoire parmi d'autres
by loulou380
Summary: Un marin et une sorcière. Pendant la bataille de Marineford, Coby retrouve celle qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Leur histoire interrompue il y a plusieurs années, elle reprend son cours en pleine guerre. Mais comment va-t-elle continuer ?
1. Prologue

Une fois de plus, la cellule était silencieuse. Le niveau était entièrement silencieux. Jinbei, l'homme poisson ex grand corsaire, semblait méditer. Et dans l'ombre, enchaînée en face du Paladin des mers, une ombre humaine et juvénile se détachait de son mur.

On entendit une porte s'ouvrir, ainsi que des pas et des bruits de chaines.

« Nous avons de la visite » déclara l'ombre de sa voix mélodieusement dure.

Jinbei ouvrit un œil en grognant légèrement. Les soldats se tenaient devant la cellule avec un prisonnier.

L'homme poisson discerna un mouvement de l'ombre, sentant quelque chose. Les soldats firent entrer le prisonnier dans la cellule et l'enchainèrent sur le mur en face de la grille de barreaux. Jinbei sentit l'ombre en face de lui réagir.

« Portgas D. Ace » dit-elle simplement, une fois les soldats partit.

Le pirate releva la tête en direction du mur de la cellule non-éclairé. Il ne vit que l'ombre de liens tombés.

« Cette voix… », pensa le brun.

Se détachant du mur sombre, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Une jeune fille, aux yeux ambrés. D'apparence, elle devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans. La faible lumière que procurait l'éclairage dans le couloir fit paraitre ses cheveux comme des flammes caramel, et ses yeux comme deux braises.

- Eh, mais j'te r'connais toi…, dit Ace. T'es la gamine qui était sur ce bâtiment de la Marine il y a quelques années.

- Gamine ? On voit bien que tu n'sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, Portgas D. Ace. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… Gol D. Ace ?, déclara la jeune fille.

La mystérieuse prisonnière fixait le brun qui semblait bouillonner. Elle le sentait, s'il avait pu il se serait attaqué à elle. Comme si elle l'avait insulté.

- Reprends ta place, Crysta., intima Jinbei à la prisonnière.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas attachée ?, demanda Ace, assez dur.

- Tant qu'ils détiennent mon grimoire, aucun lien n'est utile pour m'enchainer. Une simple formule dirigée sur un lieu précis…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Crysta s'était rapproché de la grille, et agrippa deux barreaux avant de s'appuyer entièrement dessus.

- Et me voilà prisonnière, incapable de m'échapper par moi-même, déclara-t-elle.

- Qu'as-tu fais pour te retrouver ici ?, interrogea Ace.

Crysta revit tous ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Sa vie entière, comme un film, défilait sur un mur vide de la cellule.

Son histoire se contait aussi simplement que cela…


	2. Chap I : Bienvenue dans la Marine

Chapitre I : Bienvenu dans la Marine

Les pirates étaient là. Comme prévu, ils avançaient dans le périmètre où la Marine était dissimulée. Le commandant donna le feu vert pour que son escouade attaque, et les soldats obéirent. Crysta, elle, observait auprès de son supérieur. Lorsque les pirates furent neutralisés, le commandant intima à Crysta de le suivre. Le lieutenant junior n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Tandis que le commandant sermonnait les pirates, Crysta fut prise d'un frisson en croisant le regard de la femme pirate qui les accompagnait. Cette femme avait peur, elle allait pleurer.

Lorsqu'une détonation retentit, Crysta sursauta.

- Commandant !, s'écria la jeune fille.

Mais le supérieur ne prit pas attention à sa subalterne. Il tira une nouvelle balle sur un pirate, qui se mit à agoniser lentement. La douleur lui cuisait la poitrine, tout comme la rage brûlait celle de Crysta.

- Commandant ça suffit !

L'homme se retourna alors vers Crysta et lui mit une grande gifle qui la cloua au sol. Mais le lieutenant n'en démordait pas, comme toujours. Avec des rimes et des mots sans sens, Crysta fit voler l'arme de son supérieur.

- Ces gens doivent répondre de leurs actes devant une assemblée judiciaire. Nous ne sommes que des représentants, ne l'oubliez pas. Ces pirates doivent comparaître devant un tribunal.

Tous se taisaient, attendant la réaction du commandant qui tira une balle dans l'épaule de Crysta, avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing puissant.

Le retour à Marineford fut rocambolesque. Crysta explosait littéralement. Même Garp, son mentor, ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Ni même ses compagnons d'un temps, Coby et Hermep.

- C'est inhumain ce qu'il leur a fait ! Cet idiot devrait mourir !

- Calme-toi Crysta…

Coby et Hermep avait sensiblement le même âge que Crysta, mais n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités qu'elle. Ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient encore que des 3èmes classes. Malgré son rang, Crysta ne pouvait pas donner d'ordre à ses amis. Pour elle, c'était impossible.

Coby finit par emmener Crysta faire un tour, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher l'épaule blessée.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses avait le don de calmer la fille aux yeux d'ambre lorsque celle-ci était d'humeur massacrante. Hermep prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à les espionner, soupçonnant quelques raisons personnelles qui auraient pu pousser Crysta à s'aplatir devant Coby. Mais jamais rien.

Assis au bord de l'eau, les deux amis discutaient. Coby tentait de calmer Crysta, et la miss essayait de faire plier Coby. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne gagnait, et ils changèrent donc de sujet de conversation.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Crysta était dans le bureau de l'Amiral en chef Sengoku.

- Lieutenant Junior Solis. Que me vaut votre visite de si bonne heure ?, questionna l'homme à moustache.

- Amiral en chef, je viens vous poser ma démission.

- Pardon ?!

L'amiral n'y croyait pas. Une démission ? Il n'en n'avait jamais vu de toute sa carrière judiciaire.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous démissionner ? , demanda Sengoku ayant repris son sérieux.

- Lors de ma dernière mission, j'ai été témoin d'une facette peu plaisante de votre dite ''justice ''. Exercé par mon supérieur le commandant Yukio. Je refuse de servir une cause utilisant des méthodes inhumaines sous prétexte que c'est au nom de la ''justice''.

Sengoku détaillait la jeune fille devant lui. Si jeune, et pourtant si puissante… Non, il ne fallait pas laisser un élément comme elle s'échapper.

- Voyez-vous, lieutenant… Un aussi bon élément comme vous, nous est indispensable. Les sorcières ne se trouvent pas à chaque coin de rues…

- Je me contrefiche de tout cela, amiral. Sauf votre respect, je ne viens vous voir que pour la forme. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis : que vous acceptiez ou non, je quitte la Marine. Et si vous m'en empêchez, je me ferai pirate à la première occasion.

- C'est impossible. Hors de question de vous laisser faire. Vous êtes indispensable, mais comme vous ne semblez pas comprendre…

Des soldats entrèrent dans le bureau et amenèrent un énorme livre à leur chef qui se mit à réciter quelque mot.

- Non !, hurla Crysta avant de tomber au sol.

Les soldats se saisirent de la sorcière, et un long voyage les conduisit à Impel Down où Crysta fut enfermée.


	3. Chap II : Un saut dans le temps

Chapitre II : Un saut dans le temps

- Alors tu es une rebelle ?, interrogea Ace.

- On peut voir les choses de cette manière, dit Crysta en se décollant des barreaux.

Et t'as supporté le vieux ?

- Ton grand-père n'est pas si horrible tu sais.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la cellule. Crysta avait repris sa place dans l'ombre. Assise, elle repensait à sa vie. C'est fou comme Coby lui manquait, son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui avait même tenté d'empêcher son arrestation…

Crysta se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier…

_Comme tous les jours, Garp entrainait Coby et Hermep. Les deux jeunes garçons se défendaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, jusqu'à ce que l'agitation attire leur attention, comme celle de Garp._

_- Lâchez-moi immédiatement !, criait une voix féminine._

_Coby se mit à courir, reconnaissant la voix de Crysta. Garp le rappela à l'ordre, mais le 3ème classe n'écoutait déjà plus. Que se passait-il pour que Crysta s'énerve ainsi ?_

_- Crysta !_

_A son appel, la jeune fille tenta de se retourner. Lorsqu'elle vit Coby, elle tenta de se libérer davantage. Coby ne savait pas pourquoi on avait menotté le lieutenant junior, ce qui le poussa à intervenir. Mais rapidement, Garp vint le stopper._

_- Il suffit Coby !, gronda le vice-amiral._

_- Mais pourquoi !_

_Crysta continuait de se débattre, empêchant les soldats de la faire marcher. Elle regardait Coby et son mentor, comme désespérée. Garp ne cillait pas, gardant son regard voilé de toute émotion._

_La jeune sorcière cessa de se débattre et se laissa emmener…_

- Crysta ?

La voix de Jinbei fit sortir la jeune fille de ses songes. Ace regardait Crysta qui, appuyée contre les barreaux, leur tournait le dos.

Les deux hommes faisaient le silence dans la cellule. Pourtant, on entendait des soupirs irréguliers, et les épaules de la sorcière sursautaient.

Jinbei ne pipait mot. Depuis qu'il était enfermé avec Crysta, il avait l'habitude de la voir pleurer. Cette dernière s'était confié à lui un jour, et Jinbei savait donc que la jeune fille ne pleurait qu'en se remémorant ce moment douloureux de son passé.

Ace ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Lorsqu'un papier apparut au-dessus de sa tête, il ne put retenir une expression de surprise.

- Tu as du courrier Crysta, dit Jinbei.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés se retourna et leva ses yeux trempés vers le papier. Elle s'empressa de l'attraper et s'assit à côté de Jinbei. Crysta semblait lire quelque chose, et le passage de ses larmes ne fut plus qu'une ombre face à son sourire.

C'était une lettre.

- Comment fais-tu pour recevoir un tel papier ?, demanda Ace.

- Je suis une sorcière, tous mes pouvoirs ne sont pas arrêtés par ces barreaux.

Le silence revint dans la cellule, et Jinbei sourit. Il jetait un œil curieux sur la lettre et la lisait lui aussi. Lorsqu'il vit la signature, il comprit la joie de Crysta. Elle était signé de deux noms.

Coby et Hermep.


	4. Chap III : Il faut sauver Ace !

Chapitre III : Il faut sauver Ace !

Luffy courait dans les couloirs du dernier niveau de la prison d'Impel Down. Appelant son frère, sans réponse, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas trop tard.

« Qui est cet énergumène ? » se demanda Crysta, entendant Luffy.

- Ace n'est plus ici !, cria Jinbei.

Luffy se stoppa devant la cellule où il vit Jinbei. Il sentait une autre présence, mais ses yeux ne lui montraient rien.

- Depuis quand !, s'écria le pirate.

- Ce matin.

Le brun tourna ses yeux vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Il ne voyait que les ténèbres de la cellule, et forçait ses yeux à percer l'ombre. Lorsque Crysta sortit de l'ombre, Luffy eut un mouvement de recul. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés tombaient en cascade, ses yeux ambrés brûlaient d'une étincelle étrange… Luffy était comme captivé, ne savant plus quoi penser. Crysta se tenait droite, malgré ses vêtements qui étaient en lambeaux depuis le temps qu'elle les portait.

- Tu es Luffy au chapeau de paille, n'est-ce pas ?, questionna Crysta.

- Oui, et je cherche mon frère, Ace !

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ils l'ont emmené ce matin.

Jinbei ne réagissait que très peu.

- Comment es-tu entré, chapeau de paille ?, demanda Crysta.

- L'impératrice pirate m'a aidé !

- Tu n'es pas un peu fou ?, demanda Crysta après un silence. Car il faut l'être pour tenter de pénétré Impel Down sans être un prisonnier ou un marine.

- Je viens sauver Ace !

Jinbei se redressa tandis que Crysta fut muette de surprise.

- Ace a été notre compagnon de peine quelques temps. Nous souhaitons t'aider chapeau de paille !, s'exclama le paladin des mers.

Crysta restait pourtant réticente. Tout son corps hurlait de rester croupir ici, mais son cœur lui commandait de suivre.

- Sors-nous d'ici et nous t'aiderons.

Crysta avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton empreint de rage et de froid. Luffy fixa la fille aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Je vais vous faire sortir.


	5. Chap IV : Le dilemme de Coby

Chapitre IV : Le dilemme de Coby

Dans ses quartiers, le jeune lieutenant Coby mâchouillait son stylo. Se balançant sur sa chaise, il semblait pensif avec ses lunettes posées sur le nez. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi écrire. Le jeune homme se pencha sur sa feuille, où il n'y avait que quelques lignes. Lui qui d'habitude écrivait sur le recto et le verso de cette feuille banche… L'affaire Portgas D. Ace le perturbait. Une guerre allait être déclaré par Barbe Blanche, et le jeune lieutenant aux cheveux roses n'avait JAMAIS participé ou vécu une guerre. Oh bien sûr, il avait testé la tyrannie de la grosse Alvida.

Mais il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Luffy qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas, et maintenant il était lieutenant de la marine. Il avait été sous la tutelle de Garp, et avait rencontré cette fille surprenante, cette sorcière adorable. Crysta. Son amie.

La jeune fille n'avait pas été facile à approcher, mais Coby l'avait vu comme un challenge qu'il avait emporté.

- Hermep déboula dans la chambre.

- COBY !, cria le blond.

Le lieutenant tomba à la renverse. Hermep s'excusa et alla l'aider à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermep ?

- C'est… L'amiral en chef Sengoku. Il…

- Oui ?

- Il veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau !

Le rose sortit vite de la chambre, laissant son ami en plan. Ce dernier alla au bureau, et observa la feuille.

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi il paraissait absent…

Hermep savait que Coby et leur ancienne amie maintenant prisonnière d'Impel Down gardait contact. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, la sorcière pouvait leur écrire, et réciproquement.

Coby marchai à pas pressé vers le bureau de l'amiral-chef Sengoku. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se faire convoquer ainsi ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas, et n'avait qu'une envie : éviter de s'attirer les foudres de ce grand homme.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau sur permission, Coby se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

- Repos, lieutenant-junior Coby.

Coby obéit donc, et fixa son supérieur.

- Vous m'avez fait demander amiral-chef ?

- Il me semble que vous connaissez bien la dénommée Crysta Solis.

- Oui. Elle était ma camarade et supérieure passé un temps.

- Hum hum…

Coby ne faisait que réfléchir. Pourquoi Sengoku lui demandait-il des choses en rapport avec son passé ? Et surtout, que faisait le commandant Yukio ici ?

- Nous savons de source sûre qu'elle s'est échappée d'Impel Down, avec le Chapeau de Paille. Il est certain qu'elle prendra part au combat. Cette sorcière est dangereuse et à éliminer, et c'est là que nous avons besoin de vous.

- Comment, amiral ?

- Vous êtes son ''ami'' n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Yukio. Elle sera surement déstabilisée de vous voir après toutes ces années d'enfermement. Profitez de cette faille, lieutenant. Et tuez-la.

Coby n'y croyait pas. Comment pouvait-il tuer Crysta ? Après tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé pour lui. Est-ce que Sengoku avait su que la prisonnière était toujours en contact avec le jeune homme ?

- Je vous offre l'opportunité d'écrire votre nom dans le livre d'or de la marine. Vous seriez celui qui aurait éliminé la plus grande menace jamais connue.

Coby gardait le silence, sa tête tournait à plein régime.

- Acceptez-vous la mission, jeune homme ?, demanda Sengoku un peu froidement.

Le silence se faisait, et les trois partisans de la justice se jaugeaient du regard. L'ambiance était palpable, tendue. Finalement, le lieutenant brisa le silence.


	6. Bonus : Infernale

Dans ses appartements, l'Amiral Sengoku se reposait.

**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti ****  
><strong>**Beatae Mariae semper Virgini**

Songeant déjà à la guerre qui se préparait, l'homme à barbe tressée caressait ce morceau de tissu rouge écarlate.

**Beato Michaeli archangelo ****  
><strong>**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis**

Sengoku savait bien à qui appartenait ce pan de tissu. Ce foulard…

**Beata Maria****  
><strong>**Je clame que mon âme est pure****  
><strong>**De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier**

L'amiral en chef était respecté de tous. Ses justes choix lui avaient attiré bon nombre de faveurs, et la loyauté de tous les soldats de la Marine. Mais _elle_ n'avait jamais rien voulu écouter.

**Et tibi Pater**

Il était comme le père de la Marine, de la Justice. Pour tous, il était un homme droit et pur. Sauf pour _elle._

**Beata Maria**

**Mon coeur a bien plus de droiture**

**Qu'une commune, vulgaire foule de traîne-misère**

Pourtant, ce même homme n'était rien de plus qu'un juge se basant sur les apparences et les erreurs. Il avait toujours jugé les gens, mais se gardait bien d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Sengoku n'avait jamais excusé personne… Sauf _elle._

**Quia peccavi nimis**

La première fois qu'il _l_'avait vu, il s'était immédiatement demander qui _elle_ était. D'où venait-elle ? Ce jour-là, c'était le bal de la Marine, organisé chaque année pour le nouvel an.

**Mais pourquoi Maria****  
><strong>**Quand elle danse l'insolente****  
><strong>**Ses yeux de feu m'embrasent et me hantent ?**

Il _l_'avait vu danser, se mouvoir avec la grâce d'une princesse orientale, et l'insolence d'une femme hispanique. Ses yeux ambrés, brûlants d'une assurance inébranlable, avait séduit l'amiral en chef.

**Cogitatione**

Il ne cessait de penser à elle depuis ce jour… Et avait gardé en souvenir son foulard qu'_elle _avait fait tomber sans le remarquer.

**Quelle brûlure, quelle torture****  
><strong>**Les flammes de sa chevelure…**

Sengoku gardait en mémoire ses magnifiques yeux ambrés, cette danse qu'_elle_ avait faite et qui avait épaté la galerie des hauts-gradés. Cette danse dans laquelle ses cheveux cuivrés se mouvaient comme des flammes.

**Dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures**

_Cette fille_ l'avait séduit. Quoi qu'il fasse, Sengoku pensait toujours à _elle_. A _elle_, à cette jeune fille qui était plus sûre d'elle qu'une vraie femme.

**Verbo et opere**

L'amiral en chef ne pensait qu'à _elle_. Parfois, il en oubliait son travail. Le nombre d'erreur qu'_elle_ avait fait… Il lui avait tout passé.

**Infernale****  
><strong>**Bacchanale****  
><strong>**L'enfer noircit ma chair**

Sengoku sentait comme une intense brûlure dès qu'il _la_ voyait. Quand il pensait à _elle_.

**Du péché de désir****  
><strong>**Le ciel doit me punir**

Il _la_ voulait,_ la_ désirait. Cette fille aux cheveux de métal précieux et aux yeux de feu. Ce besoin était horrible, et consumait l'Amiral en chef de l'intérieur.

**Est-ce ma faute ?****  
><strong>**Pourquoi ce blâme ?**

Personne ne devait connaitre son désir brûlant pour _cette fille_.

**C'est cette sorcière gitane****  
><strong>**Par qui mon cœur s'enflamme !**

Mais les fautes de jugement de Sengoku avaient attiré l'attention. Particulièrement lorsqu'_elle_ était impliquée.

**Est-ce ma faute****  
><strong>**Si notre père**

C'était sa faute à _elle_. Ce démon déguisé en créature de luxure, détournant l'amiral en chef du droit chemin.

**A fait les hommes moins****  
><strong>**Puissants que Lucifer ?**

Sa puissance était si grande, son emprise tellement forte sur l'esprit de l'homme brun !

**Par pitié Maria****  
><strong>**Protège-moi du mauvais sort**

L'Amiral devait réagir rapidement, ou les flammes de son désir l'anéantiraient et le pousseraient dans une faute si grande que son âme en serait damnée. Mais comment réagir sans motif réel ?

**De cette fleur du mal et de son corps****  
><strong>**Détruis **_**cette sorcière !**_

Et un jour, _elle_ lui avait donné une occasion d'éteindre ce feu brûlant. Deux choix s'offraient à lui.

**Qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul****  
><strong>**Ou fais qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul**

Oh évidemment. Il aurait suffi de la considérer comme déserteuse et de la conduire sur un bûcher comme la sorcière qu'_elle_ était. Mais Sengoku n'avait pu se résoudre à l'éliminer. Car la flamme était devenue si intense que la Mort n'y aurait rien fait. C'est alors qu'il la vit, formée par la fumée de sa cheminée allumée.

On frappa à la porte de l'Amiral qui sortit alors de son souvenir. C'était un soldat.

_**Amiral Sengoku, la sorcière s'est enfuie.**_

_**Quoi ?!**_

_**Elle n'est plus en cellule. Elle s'est échappée.**_

_**Mais… Comment ?... Ça ne fait rien. Sors d'ici, idiot !**_

L'Amiral rageait tandis que le soldat refermait la porte derrière lui. Sengoku s'approcha de la cheminée de ses quartiers, le foulard de la sorcière à la main.

_**Je la trouverai, je l'aurai, même si je dois retourner tous les Océans !**_

**Infernale****  
><strong>**Bacchanale****  
><strong>**Diabolique sorcière !**

Sengoku fixait les flammes de la cheminée, qui lui rappelait ses cheveux à _elle._

**Sois mienne ou****  
><strong>**Ma passion****  
><strong>**Te mènera en enfer !**

L'Amiral jeta le foulard dans les flammes avec rage, entendant _sa _voix. Comme terrifié de la vision de cette fille, faite de flamme, qui se faisait étouffée par les autres flammes, Sengoku se mit à reculer.

**Seigneur pitié pour elle**

**Seigneur pitié pour moi**

Sengoku se retrouva coller à son mur, et tourna le dos à la cheminée, comme pour se cacher de la vision de celle qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années. Si jamais il la trouvait sur le champ de bataille, il devrait l'éliminer. Par le feu, comme _elle _le brûlait. Se ressaisissant, l'Amiral se tourna lentement…

**Fait qu'elle soit à moi **

**Ou elle brûlera ! **

L'Amiral sentit des présences plonger sur lui, ce qui le poussa à s'agenouiller et, comme un appel, Sengoku écarta les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les poings serrés. Puis il tomba en avant, en étoile de mer.

Le lendemain, lors de la réunion au sommet préparant la guerre, on l'interrogea sur sa mine affreuse. Décidément, il faudrait retirer cette cheminée. Une fois de plus, Sengoku s'était fait intoxiqué par celle-ci…


	7. Chap V : La bataille de Marineford

Chapitre V : La bataille de Marineford

Tous les marins et les soldats étaient prêts à se battre. Les 3 amiraux étaient assis bien tranquillement, Sengoku faisait son speech pour démontrer qu'Ace était un criminel de la pire espèce et Coby…

Il marchait avec Hermep dans la cité. Le jeune lieutenant avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

- Coby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, interrogea Hermep.

- Rien…

- Coby, arrête je sais que tu mens. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Revoyant le visage de son amie qui lui souriait, Coby eut l'impression de se prendre un coup au cœur.

- Le commandant Yukio… M'a demandé de tuer…

- C'est ça, la mission ? Et tu as accepté ?

- Oui…

- Mais, tuer… C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai une cible… Et cette cible, c'est…

Hermep comprit que la cible de son camarade était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait quand il vit une larme rouler en solitaire le long de la joue du rose.

- C'est Crysta !, s'exclama Coby, la voix tremblante.

A ces mots, le blond se figea. Coby avait-il vraiment accepté une chose si horrible ? Allait-il vraiment tuer Crysta ? Evidemment puisque c'était les ordres qu'il avait reçu. Et obéir était une obligation.

Coby s'était arrêté en sentant les larmes monter. Hermep avait une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- Comment as-tu pu accepter !, cria Hermep. Tuer notre amie ! Bon sang Coby !

Voyant que le rose ne répondait pas, le blond préféra le laisser. L'abandonner, comme il avait fait le jour où Crysta avait été emmené.

Coby avait réagi ce jour-là, pour la protéger mais s'était stoppé pour obéir à Garp. Et Hermep en avait voulu à Coby, lui qui se ''vantait '' toujours d'être un courageux.

Hermep courut le plus loin possible de ce garçon qui le répugnait. Lorsqu'une explosion retentit depuis le port, Coby ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

La bataille faisait rage. Luffy était protégé par les sortilèges de Crysta qui se déplaçaient encore plus vite que la lumière de l'amiral Borsalino Kizaru. Ce dernier était particulièrement agacé qu'on lui tienne ainsi tête. Lui qui d'ordinaire aimait rendre les choses intéressantes, là il en avait marre de cette gamine aux cheveux rouillés ! Cette sale petite sorcière… Il allait la tuer, à moins que ce soit l'inverse.

Crysta n'en démordait pas face à l'amiral. Elle absorbait la lumière de Kizaru afin d'augmenter la puissance de ses sortilèges, ainsi elle pourrait pénétrer la forteresse de l'île et reprendre son grimoire qui était scellé, d'après ses sources, dans le coffre-fort.

La jeune fille n'avait pas de difficulté à retenir Kizaru qui commençait fortement à l'énerver.

Du moment que Luffy fonçait et était protégé, tout allait bien. Il était le seul à pouvoir délivrer Ace, c'était certain. Barbe Blanche n'y arriverait pas, bien que ce soit l'un des 4 empereurs.

Crysta eut une étrange surprise lorsqu'une incantation fut prononcée via les escargophones. Levant les yeux vers l'échafaud, elle vit alors Sengoku tenant un énorme livre dans ses bras, et lisant près de son escargophone.

- SALE CHIEN !, hurla Crysta.

Kizaru ricanait, ce qui poussa Crysta à regarder de nouveau son adversaire. Dépourvue de ses pouvoirs, la cuivrée allait devoir se battre en tant qu'humaine. Mais elle ne ferait jamais le poids, et ça Marco le Phoenix l'avait compris. C'est pour cela qu'il alla prendre le relais et affronta Kizaru.

- Va récupérer ton grimoire avec Luffy !, ordonna Marco.

Ni une ni deux, Crysta se mit à courir entre les soldats pour rejoindre le Chapeau de Paille qu'elle vit gravir des décombres en pleine chute.

- Luffy !, cria-t-elle.

Le chapeau de paille se retourna une fois sur l'échafaud devant son frère.

- Le bouquin !

Luffy comprit, prit le grimoire des mains de Sengoku et le lança à Crysta. La jeune fille tripla de vitesse et attrapa son grimoire au vol.

A peine l'épais livre entre les mains, qu'une bourrasque balaya tout dans un périmètre de trente mètres autour de Crysta.

Le grimoire à la couverture métallique brillait de mille feux. Enfin ! Crysta reprenait tous ses pouvoirs. C'est comme si… Comme si elle revivait !

Lorsque Jinbei vit une horde de soldats se diriger vers sa compagne de cellule, il ne put réprimer un cri d'alerte.

- CRYSTA !

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt, et une explosion de flamme se fit. Là où se tenait Crysta, il n'y avait qu'un brasier brûlant tout autour et à l'intérieur de lui. Jinbei paniqua, croyant qu'on avait visé la sorcière avec un de ces boulets de canons tiré par les tourelles sur le haut des remparts du port.

Mais, envers et contre tout, on distingua une silhouette se détacher des flammes, indemne. Crysta marchait tranquillement, un sourire satisfait et frimeur pendu à ses lèvres.

Les soldats eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant cette fille sortir sans aucune blessure. Crysta regarda la flamme qui brûlait sur son épaule et l'épousseta comme si c'était de la poussière.

Les yeux clos, en contre-jour des flammes, la sorcière était terrifiante. Elle tendit la main vers le régiment de soldats qui fonçait sur elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, ils luisaient comme deux flammes. Et là, le régiment de soldats était à plaindre : se prendre l'équivalent d'une tornade dans la face, c'est trèèèès douloureux.

- C'est l'heure de jouer !, s'exclama Crysta en riant.

Bon, au moins Jinbei était rassuré : Crysta était toujours aussi sarcastique… Et sadique avec la justice.

Esquivant chaque balle, chaque coup d'arme blanche et chaque coup de poing, la sorcière mettait tout le monde au tapis.

« Où est le lieutenant ? », pensa Sengoku à qui la situation échappait totalement.

Cette sale sorcière était en train de lui décimé toute son armée ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle adorait le faire !

Crysta leva les yeux vers Sengoku, son sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sauta dans les airs pour se retrouver devant l'amiral en chef, ce dernier recula. La sorcière siffla le plus fortement possible, ce qui fit retourner Jinbei et Luffy et Ace ainsi que d'autres pirates avec qui elle avait parié qu'elle ferait un geste provocateur.

- Que veux-tu, sale sorcière ?, demanda Sengoku en faisant preuve d'un calme olympien.

- Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir, amiral ?, ironisa Crysta avec une mine triste qui se voulait caricaturale.

- Je vais te…

Sengoku ne put terminer sa phrase. L'ayant tiré par sa barbe tressée, la sorcière avait fait taire l'amiral en chef en… plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'homme ne comprenait plus RIEN à ce qui se passait. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

Crysta décrocha ses lèvres de la bouche de Sengoku et ricana avant de lui enfoncer sa casquette sur la tête, lui cachant ainsi la vue.

- Sale sorcière !, s'exclama l'amiral en chef, fou de rage.

Crysta riait, au bord de l'échafaud.

- Vous me devez tous cent berries !, hurla la sorcière.

Bien sûr, les pirates étaient visés. Ils avaient tous pariés qu'elle serait incapable de faire un truc pareil, surtout devant les caméras que Baggy le clown avait monopolisé.

Crysta se laissa tomber en arrière dans le vide. Sengoku se précipita pour voir ce qui allait lui arriver. Malheureusement, cette sorcière surfait sur une planche de feu qui incendiait tout ce qui l'entourait. Crysta prenait un malin plaisir à mettre le feu partout. Une pyromane, comme Ace, songea Garp qui se souvenait de son élève.

La jeune fille fonçait à travers les combats et les hommes lorsqu'elle se fit plaquer au sol. Sans attendre son reste, elle se débattit et roula avec son assaillant. Ils allaient trop vite pour reconnaître qui c'était. C'est quand l'assaillant se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, loin du port, et que Crysta se relevai qu'elle reconnut son attaquant.

- Coby ?!


	8. Chap VI : Des retrouvailles peu banales

Chapitre VI : Des retrouvailles peu banales

Crysta était figée. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Coby, son ami ?

Oui. C'était lui.  
>Avec ses cheveux roses, son bandeau floral, et sa cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit. Cette cicatrice, c'est Crysta qui lui avait fait. Avec un shuriken qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage lors d'une dispute.<p>

Coby se releva, et planta ses yeux dans le regard ambré de la sorcière. Elle était déstabilisée. Il fallait profiter de cette faille, alors le jeune homme attaqua.

Crysta eut juste le temps de réagir. Le combat au corps-à-corps était engagé, car même si Coby était un ennemi, Crysta ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui.

Même si son amie avait été enfermée, Coby n'arrivait pas à rivaliser avec elle. Et malgré son propre entrainement, le lieutenant se fit plaqué au sol. Après s'être claqué la tête sur le sol, Coby ouvrit les yeux.  
>Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la sorcière le mettre en joue avec un pistolet.<p>

- Comment as-tu pu…

La voix de Crysta tremblait, ce qui étonnait davantage Coby qui s'était redressé sur les coudes. Crysta n'avait jamais eu la voix tremblante, depuis qu'il la connaissait.

- Coby. Je veux savoir. Es-tu vraiment devenu un de ces hommes ?... Je croyais que tu voulais servir une justice juste ! Pas comme le colonel Morgan te l'avait montré sur ton île !

Le rose ne pouvait pas répondre, trop stupéfait de voir Crysta trembler et pleurer.

- Es-tu vraiment devenu un soldat sans cœur, un pantin qui n'écoute que les ordres !?... Quelqu'un qui ne voit que les fautes avant l'être humain ?... Es-tu vraiment devenu ce que je répudie depuis toujours !

Coby restait silencieux. Comment réagir face à ça ? Il sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant Crysta pleurer. Lui qui l'aimait tant, ne supportait pas de la voit pleurer.

La sorcière reprit la parole.

- Si c'est le cas, si tu as vraiment changé alors…

Crysta retourna son arme contre elle, et la tint au canon.

- Prends cette arme, et tue-moi sur le champ ! Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où même les meilleurs tournent le dos au bien.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant un mouvement de Coby. Crysta pleurait et ne s'en cachait pas.

Ce qui étonnait le lieutenant, c'était le ton à la fois méprisant et tendre avec lequel la sorcière avait prononcé ses mots.

Le jeune homme se releva, pris l'arme des mains de Crysta qui lâcha instantanément le canon du pistolet. Elle attendait, mais aucun cliquetis de chargement, pas de détonation. Que se passait-il ?

Coby savait, lui, ce qui se passait. Il avait manqué des tas de moments avec Crysta, il avait refoulé ses sentiments pendant toutes ces années d'enfermement. Dans l'une de ses lettres, Crysta avait fait comprendre qu'elle aimait Coby plus qu'amicalement.

Lui, n'avait pas osé avouer.

Maintenant, il avait l'opportunité de lui dire. Ou plutôt de lui montrer…


	9. Chap VII : Avoeux et pensées spéciales

Chapitre VII : Aveux et pensées spéciales

Hermep courrait partout, cherchant après Coby. Il savait que son ami était sur le champ de bataille, que Coby allait exécuter sa mission. Hermep voulait empêcher ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Crysta mourir des mains du lieutenant car ce dernier le regretterait toute sa vie.

Le jeune homme blond aperçut une trainée de flamme qui bifurquait dans l'une des rues de la cité. Il suivit cette piste en courant, et tomba sur Coby et Crysta.

Il la tenait ! Elle ne bougeait pas, Coby l'avait neutralisé ! C'est certain, il ne restait plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente du pistolet et…

La situation prit une tournure qu'Hermep ne comprit pas tout de suite…

Coby jeta l'arme derrière lui, le plus loin possible et passa un bras dans le dos de Crysta afin de l'attirer contre lui. La cuivrée ouvrit les yeux à cet instant précis et ne sentit rien d'autre que la chaleur des lèvres de Coby.

« COBY A UNE PETITE AMIE ?! » s'étonna Hermep en son for intérieur.

Et ce n'était pas tout. En plus de se laisser faire, la sorcière passa ses bras autour du cou du lieutenant qui la serrait davantage.

Hermep trouvait ça étrange et… très… Ah non pas de pensées perverses ! Mais il fallait l'admettre, c'était _muy caliente_ entre Coby et Crysta.

Leur étreinte et leur baiser… Cette chaleur… Tout cela était fort, puissant. Ils se montraient mutuellement qu'ils s'étaient manqués, que les années qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble n'étaient rien. Ils rattraperaient le temps perdu, en commençant par cet échange amoureux.

Hermep observait, caché. Lorsque ses deux amis se mirent front-à-front, le blond soupira intérieurement.

« Eh bah c'est pas trop top, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient mourir étouffés ! » pensa le blond.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tenir si longtemps sans respirer, pour lui c'était inconcevable de s'embrasser si longtemps ! En même temps, il n'a jamais eu de copines… Patience, lui disait Coby, on a toute la vie pour être amoureux !

Oui, toute la vie… En attendant le rose avait une copine ! Non pas qu'Hermep était jaloux, mais Coby est SON ami et il ne sait pas s'il parviendra à partager SON Coby avec Crysta.

La bataille faisait rage, et Crysta eut un frisson terrible à un moment. Coby demanda, inquiet :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est… Je…

Crysta regardait vers le port, ainsi qu'Hermep, toujours caché.

- Il faut que j'y retourne, ils ont besoin de moi !, s'exclama Crysta.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Coby si tu me suis Sengoku t'accuseras de je n'sais quoi ! Surtout que tu n'as pas accompli ta mission.

- Comment tu ?!

- Je lis dans les gens, tu as oublié ?...

Coby se tut instantanément. Crysta eut de nouveau un frisson, et regarda Coby une dernière fois avant de partir en courant, passant près d'Hermep qui se fit tout petit et discret. Le rose la suivit avec Hermep qui se révéla, et tous les trois foncèrent sur le champ de bataille.


	10. Chap VIII : Arrêtons la guerre

Chapitre VIII : Arrêtons la guerre

Lorsque Crysta arriva sur le champ de bataille, plus rien n'était pareil. Elle n'était partit que depuis une dizaine ou une quinzaine de minute avec Coby, mais les dégâts étaient désormais incalculables.

Une bille rouge roula à ses pieds. Cette bile rouge, Crysta la reconnaissait : elle faisait partie du collier d'Ace.

La sorcière chercha Jinbei et Luffy du regard. Le paladin des mers était introuvable, quant à Luffy… Bepo le tenait contre lui et courait avec !

Kizaru était posté sur un mât de bâtiment naval, et préparait une attaque. Hors de question de laisser cet amiral attaqué ses amis ! Crysta se mit à courir vers le navire quand un cri retentit.

- Ça suffit !

Tout le monde se stoppa. Kizaru abandonna son attaque, et Crysta se retourna. Les yeux ambrés de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Akainu, le poing en l'air prêt à s'abattre sur…

- COBY !, cria Hermep.

Le lieutenant se tenait devant l'amiral, les bras en croix. Crysta n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'Akainu n'aurait aucune pitié.

- Finissons-en maintenant !, cria Coby. Arrêtons de nous battre ! Nous enlevons la vie des gens ! Chaque soldat a une famille qui l'attend pour rentrer chez eux !

Crysta continuait de courir, elle devait rejoindre Coby le plus vite possible.

- Nous avons déjà accompli notre mission ! Mais nous continuons à chasser les pirates qui ne veulent pas se battre ! Nous pourrions nous arrêter mais nous convoitons encore plus ! Nous abandonnons nos soldats qui pourraient survivre si nous les traitions comme il faut !

Tous écoutaient, et choqués, n'osaient pas intervenir

- En plus de cela, nous continuons à multiplier le nombre de victimes ! Après que nos soldats soient tombés… Il ne restera plus que des imbéciles !

Garp n'en revenait pas lui-même. Coby tenait tête à Akainu. Crysta priait pour que Coby se taise, qu'Akainu ne réagisse pas avant qu'elle les ait atteints.

- Qui es-tu, imbécile ?, interrogea Akainu durement.

Le lieutenant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ses larmes coulaient à flots, et il respirait rapidement.

- Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps !, ragea Akainu. Nous n'avons pas besoin de soldats qui ne croient pas en la justice !

Coby comprit le sort qui l'attendait.

- Oh non, pensait le rose, je suis mort ! Mais j'ai dit ce que je voulais dire…

Akainu recula son bras de lave en grognant, signe qu'il allait frapper Coby. Le pauvre jeune homme ne survivrait pas.

Un chemin de feu sépara la foule en deux.

- Je n'ai pas de regrets !, hurla le lieutenant en son for intérieur.

Lorsque l'amiral abaissa son poing, Coby eut le réflexe de se protéger.

- COBY !, hurla à nouveau Hermep.

Personne n'osait bouger, trop choqué pour réagir. Le poing de magma était immobile, au-dessus d'un Coby recroquevillé sur ses jambes, qui tomba peu après à la renverse.

- Toi !?, s'exclama Sengoku.

Crysta fixait Akainu, une épée de granit marin levée au-dessus de sa tête. Le poing d'Akainu était appuyé contre la lame, ce qui l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin.

Akainu rageait, il détestait cette fille, tout comme Yukio. Et il ne pouvait pas la tuer, elle était imbattable lorsqu'elle était en possession de son grimoire. Ce dernier était disparu, et envoyé en lieu sûr par sa propriétaire.

Crysta avait planté son regard de braise dans les yeux inexpressifs de l'amiral. Et soudain, elle sentit une présence familière qui la rassura immédiatement.

Shanks le Roux venait de faire son apparition.

Hourra, songea Crysta qui imaginait déjà sa fin face à Akainu qui riposterait avec toute sa force. Le roux dégaina sa lame et fit reculer Crysta. L'amiral voulu riposter mais l'Empereur para son coup.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Crysta.

« Merci papa… » songea la cuivrée.

- Je viens arrêter cette guerre !, s'exclama Shanks.


	11. Chap IX : La fin de l'histoire

Chapitre IX : La fin de l'histoire

Plus PERSONNE ne comprenait ce qui arrivait. Entre la mort d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche, le speech de Coby, l'apparition de Crysta contre Akainu et maintenant SHANKS LE ROUX QUI DÉBARQUE !?

C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Le jeune lieutenant reprit ses esprits, entouré de son ami Hermep et de Garp qui l'avaient trainé à l'écart.

- Hermep… Vice-amiral…

- Comment tu te sens ?, demanda Hermep.

- J'ai l'impression de… J'suis vide…

Garp gardait un œil sur la situation autour. Étonnamment, Coby reprit rapidement l'usage de ses membres. Il pu donc se lever, et regarder autour de lui.

Shanks se tenait debout devant Crysta qui restait sur ses gardes. L'empereur était en train de stopper la guerre en parlementant avec les amiraux, Sengoku…

Coby entreprit de rejoindre Crysta qui restait immobile lorsqu'une détonation retentit. Un filet rouge gicla de la poitrine de la sorcière qui eut un mouvement de recule.

Pour le lieutenant, le temps venait de se figer. Un coup de tonnerre résonna sur l'île judiciaire.

- CRYSTAAA !, s'époumona Coby qui venait de s'élancer dans une foulée de course des plus rapides.

La cuivrée ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait tomber en arrière, une douleur cuisante dans la poitrine. Le choc avec le sol fut plus douloureux que la sorcière l'aurait pensé.

Crysta avait terriblement mal. Sa vue se brouillait, elle commençait à entendre des sons autour d'elle comme s'ils venaient d'un endroit fermé.

Coby se jeta à genoux près de la sorcière, et regarda immédiatement la blessure.

- Accroche-toi Crysta !

- C…co… Coby…

- J'suis là, ok ? Regarde, je reste avec toi. On va soigner ta blessure, d'accord ?

Le lieutenant faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa peur, sa douleur. Mais Crysta le sentait. Elle leva une main vers Coby et la posa sur sa joue.

- Je sais, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Coby prit la main de Crysta. Le monde les regardait. Shanks était trop choqué pour réagir. Sa fille venait de se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine. Des larmes coulaient des yeux ambrés de la sorcière, et Coby craqua. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du rose.

La jeune fille soupire longuement avant de fermer les yeux, et le cri de Coby retentit à travers toute l'île.

La guerre était finie, les victimes étaient bien trop nombreuses, et les rescapés bien trop touchés.

Voilà, ce qu'est la justice.


	12. Chap X : Notre histoire s'arrête ici

Chapitre X : Notre histoire s'arrête ici

Coby attendait dans le couloir sombre. Il était tard, presque le petit matin. La tête dans les mains, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Shanks était arrivé, Crysta avait prit une balle et avait cessé de respirer et pourtant...

L'hôpital de l'île était remplie à craquer, et une patiente bien spéciale gardait toute l'attention centrée sur elle. Crysta s'en était sortie, et elle serait maintenue en vie jusqu'à son procès qui servirait d'exemple aux autres pirates. Shanks avait tenté en vain de sortir sa fille de ce pétrin, mais rien ne ferait plier le nouveau gouvernement qui se mettait en place.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et sortit Coby de ses pensées. Le jeune lieutenant regarda le médecin qui s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il entra donc, sans hésiter, dans cette chambre aussi blanche que les autres. Le médecin partit, laissant Coby dans la chambre, seul.

Avec _elle_.

Assise dans son lit, la cuivrée observai les fleurs sur sa table de chevet. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers Coby, et sourit. Machinalement, Coby s'approcha du lit et tendit la main afin d'attraper celle que Crysta lui présentait, le plus tôt possible.

A peine le jeune lieutenant près d'elle que Crysta, les yeux humides, l'enlaça et le serra comme elle pouvait avec ses maigres forces. Cela faisait trois jours que Coby attendait ce moment. Il espérait pouvoir serrer sa sorcière dans ses bras, pouvoir l'embrasser, et peut-être plus s'il s'écoutait...

- Je suis désolée, murmura Crysta avec sa voix tremblante.

Bien sûr, dès son réveil, on l'avait mise au courant pour son procès. Et évidemment, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être...

Crysta se recula pour pouvoir regarder Coby dans les yeux. Lui aussi avait des larmes qui coulaient, mais pourtant il souriait. Et à son tour, Crysta sourit. L'instant présent était le plus important à ce moment précis. Peut-être serait-il le dernier moment qu'ils passaient ensemble...

Coby plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la sorcière qui ne chercha pas à s'en échapper. D'ailleurs, cette dernière essayait de rapprocher le rose davantage. Les mains dans le dos de Crysta, le lieutenant la serrait autant qu'il pouvait mais en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser.

Crysta passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Coby, dans sa nuque et derrière son bandeau frontal.

Les fils qui reliaient Crysta aux différents appareils de "maintenance vitale" se décrochèrent avec l'étreinte des deux, mais rien ne sonna ou ne s'affola. Un cliquetis métallique venant de la porte se fit entendre, peu avant que les lunettes et le bandeau du jeune lieutenant ne se cognent au sol.

Le jour du procès arriva. Crysta restait patiente et calme. Elle n'aurait pas d'avocat, et surement pas l'occasion de se défendre de toute façon. Pourtant, elle avançait tête haute. A la barre, le juge l'interrogea.

- Mademoiselle Crysta Solis. Dans cette affaire vous opposant au Gouvernement Mondial en tant que pirate, que plaidez-vous ?

- Coupable vote honneur.

Les pièces de l'affaire furent présentées, Crysta fut blâmée et huée. Lorsqu'on lui donna l'occasion de se défendre, elle ne dit que la vérité.

- Je voulais quitter la Marine, et c'est pour cela qu'on m'a enfermée à Impel Down. Mon supérieur m'avait montré l'une des faces obscures de la "justice" et cela m'avait déçu. Lorsque j'ai posé ma démission à l'amiral en chef Sengoku, ce dernier a refuseé. C'était un départ en règle, et il aurait été impossible de le considérer comme une désertion. Mais on a refusé ma requête, alors j'ai pris le mors aux dents. Soit on me laissait partir, soit je désertai et me faisais pirate. L'amiral en chef ne sembla pas apprécier et me fit enfermer à Impel Down, pour être sûr que je ne pourrais pas partir. J'ai passé un bon nombre d'années dans cette prison, jusqu'à ce que Mugiwara no Luffy ne m'en libère. Je l'ai rejoint pour l'aider à sauver son frère qui avait été mon compagnon de cellule jusqu'au jour de son exécution, et la suite vous la connaissez.

La jeune fille ne faisait que rester droite et fière. Toutefois, une partie de l'affaire n'avait pas été expliquée dans son récit, ce qui intrigua le juge.

- Lors de la bataille de Marineford, vous avez protégé le lieutenant-junior...

- Coby, acheva Crysta en voyant le juge hésiter.

- Le lieutenant-junior Coby. Pourquoi ? Quelles étaient vos motivations ?

La sorcière garda le silence, en revoyant ce moment. Courant vers Akainu, protégeant Coby... Et les larmes montèrent sans couler. Le juge se demanda pourquoi ces larmes retenues.

- Il fut mon camarade, passé un temps. Nous partageons la même vision de la Justice, et tout comme moi il avait été dégoûté des pratiques néfastes d'un colonel de son île. Je parle du colonel Morgan. Moi, ce fut le commandant Yukio qui me poussa à me rebeller.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Qu'elles étaient vos motivations pour protéger le lieutenant-junior ?

- Ça, votre honneur, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Et je ne pense pas que mes mots seraient appropriés pour l'endroit et la situation actuels.

Cette sorcière dégageait une force et une certaine fierté, qui se montraient sous une forme de beauté psychique. Le procès continua.

Le procès s'était étalé sur plusieurs jours, et aujourd'hui les délibérations tombaient. Crysta attendait patiemment dans sa cellule, qu'on lui ramène le verdict. Pour certain, la prison ou l'exécution étaient sans doute les seules peines que Crysta était susceptible d'avoir. Pour d'autre, un pardon l'était aussi.

Coby et Hermep furent mis au courant, et les deux allèrent voir leur amie, chacun leur tour. Le blondinet commença. En voyant la cuivrée recroquevillée au fond de la cellule, il eut un pincement au cœur.

- Hé...

Il demanda à ce qu'on lui ouvre la cellule, et alla réconforter Crysta du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et après un long moment suivant le départ d'Hermep, Coby rejoint Crysta. Le rose se mit contre la grille, s'y tenant comme s'il allait tomber. La sorcière le rejoint, en pleurs silencieux.

Le lieutenant junior passa ses doigts à travers les barreaux pour tenir ceux de Crysta, ou au moins être en contact avec.

- Notre histoire...

Coby se tut en constatant que sa voix tremblait plus que celle d'une chèvre.

- ... S'arrête ici...

Crysta avait prononcé ces mots sans émotions. Ses pleurs n'avaient même pas alterné sa voix. Et elle fondit alors en larmes, tombant à genoux.

Coby s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et passa sa main à travers les barreaux. Voir sa sorcière pleurer l'anéantissait, et le rendait fou de rage. Le rose reprit une voix normale et confiante. Il ne prononça qu'un seul mot, à voix basse, mais une force l'accompagnait. Ce seul mot retentit dans toute la prison, et fit écho longtemps. Autant entre ces murs froids qui constituaient des cellules, que dans la tête de Crysta.

- Non.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cela faisait maintenant cinq années que la bataille de Marineford avait eu lieu. Cinq années d'évolution pour le monde.

L'île parait différente, pensa le vice-amiral dont le navire s'approchait du port de Marineford.

Sur les remparts se tenaient des soldats, veillant à la sécurité de l'île. L'un d'entre eux quitta son poste et couru jusqu'à l'une des plus grandes maisons de la cité prévenir ses occupantes que le vice-amiral rentrait au port.

Le Commandant vint se poster prêt de son supérieur.

- Enfin de retour, vous êtes heureux vice-amiral ?, demanda le commandant.

- Oui. Et par pitié Hermep, arrête avec toute cette cérémonie inutile.

- C'est pas facile, tu es mon supérieur Coby.

A travers la ville, une petite fille courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

- Dépêche-toi !, criait-elle dans le vent.

Ses cheveux roses volaient derrière elle, et sa petite robe blanche lui arrivant au genou lui sied à ravir. La fillette s'arrête en voyant l'imposant navire s'ancré dans le port. Balayant le périmètre des yeux, elle sautait sur place.

Coby mit pieds à quai, et aperçut la fillette. Il lui fit signe et se mit à avancer vers elle, tandis que la petite courrait vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

- Hé, Yui !, dit Coby avec un sourire.

- T'es enfin rentré !, s'écria la petite.

- Eh oui ! Je t'ai manqué ?

- Oh oui papa !, répondit Yui.

Les yeux ambrés de Yui brillaient de joie, et d'une étincelle maline qui lui était propre. Coby était bien content de retrouver sa fille.

- Yui, tu ne vas même pas dire bonjour à tonton Hermep ?, fit une voix douce et claire.

Coby regarda l'arrivante, et posa sa fille qui fila avec le blond. Une jeune femme, aux yeux d'ambre et à la chevelure de cuivre étincelant avançait vers le vice-amiral. Ce dernier sourit et rejoins la femme. Passant un bras derrière le dos de l'arrivante, Coby attira celle-ci contre lui et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura la jeune femme.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Crysta.

Coby baissa les yeux vers l'épaule gauche de sa femme.

- Tout va bien Coby, assura cette dernière.

La sorcière avait gardé une cicatrice de la bataille de Marineford, et parfois elle en souffrait.

- Euh… Crysta ?, interpella Hermep. Pourrais-tu demander à ta fille de rendre leur couleur naturelle à mes cheveux s'il te plait ?

Le blond rigolait à moitié. Yui, elle, riait de bon cœur, installée dans les bras d'Hermep. Coby et Crysta se retournèrent vers eux et éclatèrent de rire. Leur ami avait les cheveux arc-en-ciel !

La jeune femme conjura le sort et rendit la teinte blonde aux cheveux de son ami, qui lança à la cantonade.

- Et si nous allions manger une glace ? Hein ? T'en pense quoi ma Yui ?

- Oh ouiiii !

- Bonne idée !, acquiesça Crysta.

Coby songeait déjà au rapport qu'il devait faire. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était partit depuis six mois, il a bien le droit de profiter de sa famille !

Yui s'installa sur le dos d'Hermep qui se mit à avancer en chantant une comptine. La petite fille se mit elle aussi à chanter, tandis que Coby et Crysta les regardaient prendre de l'avance.

- Tu sais quoi ?, lança Coby à sa femme.

- Non, quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

La sorcière sourit avant d'embrasser son mari. La voix aiguë de Yui les appela alors, mettant fin à leur baiser. Les deux parents rejoignirent leur fille et leur ami en courant, se lançant un défi de course.

Tandis qu'il courrait, Coby se souvint alors de ce jour où Crysta avait été acquittée de ses crimes. Cela peut paraître incroyable, mais c'est bel et bien arrivé, ce qui a permis à Coby de construire sa vie avec la sorcière, et de fonder une famille. Parfois, la justice est mauvaise, et parfois elle remplit son rôle.

Elle regarde l'Humain avant les fautes.


End file.
